


Milquetoast: the journey of being in college as a lonely lesbian

by suckisucki



Series: Milquetoast Girlies [1]
Category: Milquetoast(my series)
Genre: Cute lesbians, F/F, I LOVE MY BABES, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, This is an Oc Fic, appearances might be posted idk, lonely lesbians, please dont use my babies yet, soon, thats gonna be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckisucki/pseuds/suckisucki
Summary: College is hard. We all know that.But these girls aren't expecting the sudden warm feelings that come with being in college, around all these beautiful girls, even becoming friends with them. Which...makes things worse.Warning: lots of overthinking and flustered actions





	Milquetoast: the journey of being in college as a lonely lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this might suck but I've really been working hard on this, and i love my oc babies so much..
> 
> SO I HOPE YOU DO TOO JHhHJ

It was a day like any other day, the pink haired young woman sitting at her normal seat during a history lecture, looking highly uninterested. Her mostly closed eyes glance down to her notebook, which had little to nothing in it, making her sigh silently. Hearing a very loud bell ring, the young woman closed her notebook, her name finally being revealed as Bambi. 

Bambi began leaving the lecture hall, shoveling her notebook into her multicolored backpack and waltzing out into the courtyard. Her college wasn’t overly amazing, but it had its charms. Like the courtyard she was currently in. Flowers and small blossoming trees covered the area like a baby blanket, the wonderful fragrances emitting from the flora and fauna made anyone’s day 50% happier. Walking carefully into the delicate area, Bambi smiled to herself, sitting on the tiny bench in the center of it. She sighed to herself, putting out her sketch pad, flipping the pages until she found a blank one…

In a different part of the large college campus, another young woman sat at her spot in class, but this time the woman was taking a very important test, one that she really needed to pass to graduate….but alas, she didn’t study. The woman was sweating bullets, answering as best as she could, only from memory. As soon as she finished her test, she reread through everything, making sure what she did was as accurate as possible, before quietly handing her test in. Her professor, a man with a very burly personality, took the test with a nod, allowing her to leave early. The woman smirks to herself as she walks back to her seat, grabbing her things before quickly running out to the main courtyard, very eager to see the love of her life- I mean Bambi..

Bambi looks up when she hears loud, fast footsteps get rapidly closer to her, seeing the person that was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago...Teresa. “H-Hey...sorry...I’m late..” Teresa says as she comes to a stop, her hands on her knees as she pants, trying to catch her breath. Bambi shakes her head, smiling sideways. “It’s fine...how did the exam go..?” Teresa groans as she takes her seat next to Bambi, shaking her head.

“I’m sure I failed it...I guessed on most of the problems..” Teresa frowns, but when she looks up to see Bambi smile, her frown melts away. She feels her face heat up, biting her lip as her gaze trails back down to the ground. 

Bambi sighs slightly, nodding. “..ah….did you try hard..?” Teresa quickly nods back, her eyes closing. “Of course I did...I can just retake it before the year is over..” 

Bambi looks unsure, turning her head to Teresa. “...I hope you can do that….please study more..I could even help..?” Teresa blinks slowly, looking to Bambi, her face completely red. “...a-ah..maybe?? I mean...you’re probably busy..” Bambi shakes her head, smiling widely. “I can help! Leave it to me.” Teresa feels her heart skip a beat at the sight of Bambi smiling, her lips forming a quivering smile. “O-Okay...thanks Bambs..” she says while trying to fan her face, the heat coming from her somehow affecting Bambi.

“...do you have a fever?” Bambi asks, tilting her head, pretty confused as to why her friends face looked like a tomato. “I-I’m fine..it’s just...hot out here..?” Teresa responds, more of a question than an answer. Bambi shrugs, standing up. “Feels fine to me...but I guess you’re right..it is a bit humid..” She looks down to Teresa, holding out her strong hand for Teresa, knowing how light she was. Teresa’s flushed face only got darker, taking Bambi’s hand with her own thin hand, lifting herself up with a shaky breath. “Should we...look for the others..?” The flushed woman asks, Bambi nodding with a slight hum. “Of course.” she begins waking to the lunch hall, knowing everyone would be there, still gripping Teresa’s hand. 

Teresa feels like the luckiest person on earth, softly squeezing her crushes hand while smiling to herself, loving how warm and soft her palms were..

 

______________________________________________________________________________

In a completely different place, specifically an ice cream shop, yet another young (very short) woman was starting her first shift of the day, sighing as she saw more and more customers start to trudge in. The woman smiles a bit, walking out to her station to start working, already excited about her day. Her excited nature didn’t last though, seeing as her co-workers left her to do everything by herself, which was quite difficult for such a small, shaky lady. 

One of her regular customers started getting mad at her for shaking so much, telling her to ‘get a grip’, which she replied with, “If I could, don’t you think I would?” She smiles widely, showing no sadness or anger, something she was very good at. The customers face started flushing a dark red, embarrassed that he actually said that to such a sweet woman. “...s-sorry Goldie..” he stutters out, giving her a tip after he gently took his ice cream from her. The woman thinks to herself, “This is such a great day..” 

The woman, now known as Goldie, was about to go on break, before one last order came in. It was...her. Goldie thought she was the most beautiful girl she ever laid her eyes on, with her half shaved head, long and flowing on the other side, her one eye that was barely visible through her bangs, her constant use of leather jackets. Before Goldie got too caught up in her thoughts, the girl started talking. “Mocha, whipped, one scoop.” she says in an uninterested tone, not looking up from her wallet, which she was taking money out of. 

“A-Alright...any toppings-” Goldie tried to ask before being cut off.

“Gummy bears if possible..” The girl says, grumbling to herself, something about ‘Bambi needs to stop asking me to do this every week..’ 

“Mocha, whipped, only one scoop, with gummy bears..” Goldie smiles, nodding. “That’ll be $3.07, ma’am.” 

The woman quietly got the amount out, having exact change, which made Goldie’s heart do flips in her chest. Getting the woman’s receipt, Goldie shakily hands it over, something that’s so normal to her, but was now making her irritated. “Dammit- why can’t I have normal-non-shaky hands….or non-shaky everything..” 

The woman paid no attention to Goldie shaking, putting her receipt in her wallet. Goldie started making the ice cream, breathing nervously as she feels herself being watched. After putting everything needed into the cup of ice cream, she sets it on the counter. “Here you are.” she smiles anxiously, her eyes looking everywhere but in front of her. “....thanks,” The woman looks at her nametag. ”-Goldie..” 

Goldie swears her heart got thrown out of her chest, and beat with a baseball bat. “N-No problem ma’am..” She says as the woman promptly leaves the small establishment, sighing once she was gone. “Holy shit...holy shit..” She rubs her face, trying to calm her almost aching heart. “Okay, what’s your deal?” she hears her arrogant, blue haired co-worker say from the break room entrance, looking peeved. “I’m trying to finish my break in peace, stupid.” she grunts before stepping back inside the break room, closing the door. 

Sighing softly, Goldie shakes her head, going to wash her hands and relax before the next customer comes through. The door’s jingle bell at the top of the door dinged, Goldie looks back to another influx of customers, probably on vacation in the sunny, semi-pleasant city. She bites the insides of her cheeks, taking the customers orders, and finishing up her job…

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Back at the college, in the main hallway of the biggest dorm on campus, an annoyed woman was sitting, brooding over how stupid she feels. She was hanging out with her….’friend’, and they said something that perplexed her deeply. “Maybe if I was a better person, I would ask you out..” 

Those words kept echoing in her head, leaving barely any time to think about finals approaching, or maybe the class she was supposed to attend in a few minutes. “....I’m fucked.” The woman whispers to herself, curling up into a ball, which she hasn’t done since she was little. She was….scared. She had never even thought about dating anyone here, but...now she was having second thoughts about that. The way her friend said it...made her heart hurt. She never heard Janet sound like that before, ever. 

After Janet said that to her...she ran. She ran straight here, trying to get away from all the thoughts that were in her head, screaming at her. But, no matter where she ran to, the thoughts always followed. She... was starting to hate herself. Head on top of her knees, arms wrapped around them tightly, she felt more alone around people here, than if she was really alone. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, jolting as she tried to stay still, cursing at her ultra sensitive body for betraying her. A familiar chuckle could be heard behind her, causing her to snap her head up, looking at one of her favorite friends, in all her tiny glory. “You okay jitterbug?” she asks softly, starting to pet the woman’s lavender shaved hair. 

“...Goldie?”   
“Yeah? What’s wrong bumble Bea~?” Goldie asks with her signature smile. She...always had a nickname for her relating to insects, which she loved.  
“...can we..hang out?” Beatrix asks quietly, standing up slowly.   
“Of course. I got snacks at my dorm..” Goldie nods, holding Bea’s hand as she started walking to her one-person dorm.

It’s not hard to see that all the teachers love Bea. She’s quiet, does all her work, has no trouble turning in work on time. But Goldie....she was loved by everyone. Wherever she went, she brought smiles to the people who were looking at her, having no trouble making friends….yet she chose to be friends with the ragtag group of fuck-ups. Which still, to this day, really confuses Bea….but she was glad Goldie chose them, they wouldn’t be the same without her. 

Being shaken slightly, Bea was taken out of her daze, Goldie smirking as she lightly pushed Bea into her dorm. “Hurry up, Honey Bea~” Bea grumbles a bit as she stepped into the...slightly messy room. It’s not Goldie’s fault though, she has work everyday throughout the week, and having a bunch of messy people in her dorm doesn’t help. 

“I...I can help clean..” Bea says slowly, to which Goldie laughs. “Nah, I’m off the rest of the day, we can do it together~” Bea blinks before nodding, stepping over to the small kitchen Goldie was in her room, getting some trash bags out to pick up all the wrappers and junk she didn’t need. 

Two hours into cleaning, a wince could be heard, coming from Goldie. Bea steps over the trash bags quickly, looking to the girl hunched over slightly. “....you..should sit down..and let me finish this up..” she says while laying Goldie onto the small couch, knowing her back isn’t very reliable. “S-Sorry...I had to do most of the work today, we got new ice cream in..” Goldie sighs, rubbing her lower back while biting her lip. Bea continues picking up the last small pile of wrappers and green tea cans, tying the trash bag shut. She sits beside Goldie, wrapping one of her arms around the small girls shoulders, holding her closer. “...be more careful, please..”

Goldie waves Bea off, laughing airily. “I’m fine, Bea..” When she didn’t use nicknames, Bea could tell she was in pain, still rubbing her lower back with furrowed eyebrows. Pulling out her phone, Bea texted Bambi…

 

{Bambs: Wh-}  
{Bean: get something for goldies back at cvs, k?}  
{Bambs:ah, mk mk}

Having that brief conversation made Bea realize that Bambi is a woman of even fewer words than she thought. Bea shakes her head, focusing on the small girl writhing in pain, frowning. “...Bam is getting medicine for you..” Goldie nods slowly, leaning her head onto Bea’s shoulder…

______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
